


Devil's Cup: Make Love, Not War

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ritsu's self-doubts, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angel trickstar, aoi twins mentioned as part of the sakuma team, demon sakumas, fictional race/kind conflict, hints of reikoga, idiots falling in love but cant spit it, im sorry twins ill properly read up on you and write abt you another time, koga is a good demon, koga is just really done with their pining, leon and daikichi, mao's little sis, mentions of eichi hajime shinobu hokutos father idk if i forgot someone, no idols au, not beta-read we die like idols, trickstar are literal angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: Ritsu is a demon, Mao an angel. Mao is an overworked college student, Ritsu the barista at the local coffee shop his brother owns. Mao happens to love the coffee there and Ritsu grows fond of the angel that becomes a regular customer. Maybe Mao also grows fond of the sleepy demon serving him coffee and questionably looking but delicious sweets. They grow closer and closer despite being of different kinds, but doubt and a history of clashing angels and demons make them hesitate.And the shift supervisor demon, Koga, is suffering.[Yet probably another Angel & Demon Coffee Shop AU no-one asked for.]
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Devil's Cup: Make Love, Not War

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like...two years ago I think. It was supposed to double as a bday fic for a friend who also rlly likes maoritsumaos but I've been stuck in a rut ever since and that friend isn't much into ansuta anymore, but I wanted to finish this anyway and luckily started to feel like writing again lately.
> 
> It's cliche and it's also written without any consideration of character development from ansuta!! so far, but also because it's an AU, character development behaves differently from canon anyway, or that's my excuse. Still hope you like this monster (and nevertheless, happy bday to my friend~).

Demons running a coffee shop named 'The Devil's Cup’ (of coffee) was probably as unheard of as angels running an after work and nightlife bar named ‘The Holy Grail’. But here they were, Sakuma Rei, owner of the coffee shop and Tenshouin Eichi, managing the bar.

Angels and devils were an existence only known to them, humans were blissfully unaware of them and the little cold war going on between both races went totally over the heads of the normal folk.

‘War’ wasn’t quite right anymore. It had mellowed down to long-rooted hostility between angels and demons, though younger generations have started to get friendlier with each other and the older had at least...been more civil than in the past.

Sakuma Ritsu, being the younger sibling and completely uninterested in these politics (though he suspected Rei had been actively working on leaving Ritsu out of these tedious matters and while not admitting it out aloud, he was grateful for that) dozed off at the counter of the coffee shop run by devils.

He was notorious for falling asleep during working hours, much to his co-worker’s chagrin. On good days he sometimes flirted with cute girls despite putting little effort in appearance or pace. On bad days he just fell asleep while waiting for the coffee to finish for the customers.

“One black coffee and this piece of cake, please.”

Ritsu blinked sleepily, his ears picking up a familiar voice. It was a pleasant one, he found it very soothing and familiar.

“Maa-kun.”

A regular, red hair held up by a clip, long enough to almost brush his shoulders and green bright eyes that, right now, looked tired and dull with bags underneath his eyes. He was around Ritsu’s height but broader, more muscles under those casual shirts that Ritsu liked to marvel at, especially his arms when they were sleeveless.

He looked like a regular human, but there was a shine to him that Ritsu knew was from an angel. Demons could see it, smell it. It was not intimidating in the least, but then again Ritsu also thought Eichi was not intimidating when the regular tea party meetups he had with the supreme angel was any indication. Rei was NOT happy about them which made Ritsu attend them even more.

His cute regular customer waved a hand in front of Ritsu. “Ritsu. You’re spacing out.”

“That’s just because you’re so cute, Maa-kun.” With a languid smile, Ritsu turned to start on the order.

“You’re really eating those?” Koga, his co-worker and also on friendly terms with the regular customer Ritsu affectionately called ‘Maa-kun’, pointed at the cakes and dessert pieces on display, which looked like straight from hell. Which probably also WERE straight from hell.

“They are...delicious,” the young man mumbled with a small blush. Or maybe because it was Ritsu who made them, but actually, Koga knew they were indeed delicious, it was just that no-one knew except those who worked with Ritsu and were forced to try.

“Don’t tease Maa-kun, Corgi, only I may do so.”

“W-what?” ‘Maa-kun’ looked indignant. “Also, My name is Mao, Isara Mao. I...don’t mind that nickname but when you tease me, I do!”

A waft of freshly brewed coffee wove through the air and instantly calmed all parties. Koga just snorted knowingly, retreating to the other side of the counter to clean some glasses and cups, leaving Mao to Ritsu because he knew while their coffee was superb, there had to be more reasons for an angel to regularly visit a demon’s coffee shop...run by demons.

Putting the piece of cake on a plate and drawing a chocolate heart on it with a ‘Maa-kun’ added, Ritsu passed the tray to Mao. “You look tired.”

“College,” is all Mao answered with a groan as he picked out his payment. Yeah, angels went to college, too. Some demons did as well. Ritsu was, but he took a semester off now because napping here or in classes was not big of a difference, Rei had needed him here for a while. But with such a sweet freshman now on the campus, Ritsu was seriously considering going back.

“If you’re not sleeping enough next time, I’ll make you sleep.”

“Who are you to threaten me like that,” Mao raised his eyebrow but was smiling, obviously not minding before retreating to his favorite corner in the shop, pulling out books and stacks of worksheets out to study.

Ritsu’s eyes never left his form, that was until his eyes drooped and he yawned, lying his head back down on the counter.

Mao did not leave the shop until several hours later.

* * *

“You’re an angel, aren’t you?”

Mao was sipping his black coffee (wasn’t it boring? This shop had so many nice different types of macchiatos, frappes and cappuccinos and all Mao ever drank was black, bitter coffee to keep him awake, which smelled great but Ritsu couldn’t drink it, at all - then again he did not want to stay awake), lowering his notes from classes. 

“And you are a demon. So?”

“We don’t get angels here often because of...history. Except Ecchan. When he is over to annoy anija.” It was Ritsu’s break and he had decided to be nosy and sit by Mao’s regular table. Mao hadn’t shooed him away yet.

Mao had learned several things during his regular visits to the nice coffee shop (their coffee was strong and he needed strong). One was that Ritsu was the younger brother of the owner. Two, Ritsu seemingly did not like the owner. Three, everyone were demons. And four, Ritsu liked giving everyone nicknames. So he latched on what was obviously puzzling him. “...who is ‘Ecchan’?”

“Tenshouin Eichi.”

“Ah.”

Somehow, Mao was not surprised Ritsu was on friendly terms with who was basically the leader of the angels. Ritsu seemed like a person who was going his own pace and that meant his own friends and acquaintances beyond the rudimental, usual view on demons and angels. Somehow he also was not surprised how unafraid Ritsu was, giving a man with wealth and power and a scary sense of dubious morality such a cutesy nickname. (Somehow Mao could also see how Eichi would ENJOY it.)

“Since you don’t care about the demon and angel thing, why do you care about me?” Mao gave up on concentrating on his college work because honestly, if the cute sleepy barista of your favorite coffee shop decided to spend his break with you instead of sleeping then he would not waste it.

“Just making small-talk,” Ritsu smiled with a hint of tease. Mao rolled his eyes good-natured.

“Are you trying to  _ flirt _ with me?”

Ritsu’s smile was innocent, but his eyes were hooded, almost like bedroom-eyes, red glinting behind thick black lashes.

Mao knew exactly why he kept coming back and it was not just because of the good, strong coffee.

* * *

“It feels like we’ve known each other for a long while,” Ritsu mused as he placed the cup of coffee on the tablet with the piece of cake next to it. Today he had drawn a squirrel on it and he didn’t know why but it reminded him of Mao. Maybe because squirrels also scurried around busily all the time.

“Maybe in another life,” Mao nodded. Girls would have eaten up Ritsu’s words but any other male would have probably accused him of being ridiculously cheesy. Mao did not. Probably because he secretly was a bit romantic.

“In that one we were childhood friends, I bet. We feel like childhood friends.”

The flush on Mao’s face as he turned to walk to his favorite table did not go unnoticed by Ritsu but he decided not to tease Mao this time, he seemed awfully tense and busy with upcoming exams.

It had been half a year by now that Mao had started frequenting the shop, somehow always meeting Ritsu’s shift and the few times he did not, Ritsu was told Mao always left a little earlier.

“If I have to watch you two flirt one more time, I’m gonna puke.” Koga grumbled because he felt like he was doing all the work and all Ritsu did was flirt with the customers, especially that Mao, who also always flirted back. “Can’t you two just go on a proper date already?”

“Flirting doesn’t mean we want to date,” Ritsu replied with a matter-of-fact voice that made Koga want to whack him.

“You don’t? Want to date him, I mean??”

“I don’t know.” The dark-haired demon shrugged. “Do you want me to date him, Corgi?”

The dirty gray haired young man frowned, eye twitching. “The hell I know?! I ain’t your mom. But if that makes you two less flirty whenever he comes here then yeah, go date him for all I care!” And he proceeded to dramatically stomp into the staff only room behind the counter area.

Ritsu had never thought about dating. He has felt contend with Mao regularly visiting and spending most of his study time in the same shop as Ritsu. Their presence had calmed each other even if it was a stark contrast.

Ritsu was a child of the night, his dark aura was soothing, numbing, lulling. It was powerful but full of complexes, it wrapped around Ritsu like a carefully crafted, protective cocoon.

Mao, so it seemed, was a child of the sun. His light was blinding, shining for everyone, warming and soothing in a lively way as contrasting to Ritsu’s sleep-induced soothing. It, too, was full of complexes but it was...different.

They were different. Too different. Ritsu had never cared about angels and demons and their differences, not when it came to friendship. But love, dating, spending time as significant other with someone who was so much different? 

Somehow Ritsu was a little afraid he would taint those white wings with himself. He did not want that. But he did not know if he could step into the blinding sun and let it scald his skin, blind his eyes and burn his dark wings.

* * *

“Is everything alright, Ritsu?” Mao had noticed a small fluctuation in Ritsu’s usual calm, sleepy aura. It...was restless. And Ritsu looked less rested than he usually was. Normally that was Mao’s job.

“Maa-kun…” Ritsu started, but stopped himself, shaking his head. “Ah no, I might just need to drink coffee myself. But I don’t like coffee, so I’ll just…” Ritsu, before placing the cup on the saucer, inhaled the steaming scent of the freshly brewed coffee, sighing in satisfaction as he placed the cup down for Mao.

“Why don’t you drink coffee?” It had been one of Mao’s observations all the times he had come here. Barista often made themselves a cup to relax, seeing how they were sitting at the source anyway and he had seen Ritsu’s colleagues do it but never him. He drank hot cocoa or milk with honey (both great ways to fall asleep) but never coffee.

“Too bitter. I like sweet things.” It did explain Ritsu’s fascination in making delicious abominations from hell. Mao knew they tasted great, usually sweet, they just looked like a disaster. (Mao had grown fond of them, even if they weren’t that great for his body line.)

Mao really wanted to talk more to the barista, find out what was stressing him but Ritsu was clearly avoiding the topic and he actually came at a busy moment. Ritsu actually was working beyond serving him.

Mao was not jealous but he did feel a little bit abandoned when Ritsu ushered him away to take on the next customer (not that he looked happy).

* * *

Ritsu was jealous.

He never had thought he would use that word on himself. He had lived leisurely, sleeping when problems had come up, ignoring them when he was awake. He had felt jealous when Ecchan got all of Haa-kun’s attention, sure, but it was a fleeting thing of joking possessiveness that was not serious in the least. It was platonic and was just him fighting over the little angel’s friendship and attention. (That he gave him plenty, bless him despite Ritsu making creepy remarks like biting him and Ecchan never helped by chuckling.)

This however, this was making him feel uncomfortable. Today Mao had come with his usual order but had sat down at a larger table instead of his usual one person table. After half an hour it became evident why.

Three angels - Ritsu had to squint at their bright, pure and cheerful aura - entered the coffee shop, searching and finding Mao, waving at him.

“Sariii~!” One of them cried, a shock of curly orange hair and sparkling blue eyes fitting the image of a beautiful angel. It earned him a hush from a few customers, though, angel or not. The dark-haired one, with eyes just as bright as angels tended to have (or it was just how supernatural beings saw each other), rapped his knuckle repirmandingly on the sunshine’s head, bowing apologetically to the disturbed customers while the blond one with green eyes, different from Mao’s but just as innocent and even bigger, approached the counter.

Their order was a mess. A caramel macchiato, a caffe mocha, a dark chip mocha and a matcha latte. The bright sunshine - Subaru as they kept calling him while discussing what to order directly in front of Ritsu - gleefully ordered a piece of cake from hell because apparently Mao had been recommending it. The other two looked rightfully frightened because the aura the cake piece permitted was not from this world. 

(Then again, none of them or Ritsu were from this world either. All of them were intruding on the human world but none of them ever cared.)

Ritsu felt like he hadn’t worked so much in a while and it didn’t help that Koga was on shift break. He felt drained as he watched the three bright, sweet angels weave their way through the chairs and tables towards Mao, sitting down as if they belonged there. They probably did. They seemed to be very good friends.

And Ritsu realized there were things he still did not know about his ‘Maa-kun’. He was not part of that bright, shining world where angels lived in, even if it was the same world, the human world. Even in this world there were places that shone brightly and places where shadows were cast. Ritsu belonged to the latter, Mao to the former.

He had always loved his shadows, the night, the stars and moon instead of the sun and blue sky, yet for the first time in a long while Ritsu felt jealous of angels.

* * *

It was a new semester and Ritsu decided to attend classes again. He almost regretted it, having to wake up at an hour way too early for his liking (he always took the noon to afternoon shifts at the coffee shop - there was ONE good thing about being related to the owner and that was that he always got his will, and luckily Koga, the twins, Natsume and Mika let him….mostly because they were more annoyed with a Ritsu falling asleep even before the first customer arrived and would rather have him actually work later the day at least) but things were a little less bad once he found out three of four early morning classes a week were spent with Mao.

(The redhead was mildly surprised, but not unpleasantly so. He liked that Ritsu didn’t just stay the demon barista, but actually became a demon fellow student.)

Also, with his angel friends, but he did not care, he could sit besides Mao during seminars and lectures and doze off and simply enjoy the warm embrace that was Mao’s angel aura. Or just Mao. Ritsu didn’t know.

The cup of college coffee Mao clutched every morning they had a class together made Ritsu wrinkle his nose. “It smells horrible.”

It did. It was cheap coffee beans made by a cheap machine, a tortuous beverage that students were conditioned to drink if they wanted to stay awake and save money.

“I don’t have time to stop at your shop before first classes, you open up slightly later, after all.” Mao did not mention how before knowing the demons opened up not as early as the first college class, he had once stood in front of closed doors on a cold winter morning, craving The Devil’s Cup coffee. Even going there after classes two hours later to get a cup by opening hours, he found he was missing a certain dark-haired, red-eyed demon barista, whom he later learned, worked the later shift if he worked the day. And then he did not visit the shop for morning coffees anymore.

So a few weeks into the semester, Mao found Ritsu dumping his 100 yen coffee cup full of bad coffee into the trash can, pushing a Devil’s Cup original tumbler into Mao’s hands.

It smelled of fresh coffee from his favorite coffee shop when Mao opened it, inhaling deeply and green tired eyes lit up. “Did you get up earlier and went down to the closed shop just to make this for me?”

“I’m the owner’s little brother,” Ritsu shrugged, smiling deviously shortly after, “praise me more, Maa-kun!”

The bright sun was nothing compared to Mao, who beamed at Ritsu, leaning over to press a soft, quickly kiss to Ritsu’s forehead. “Thank you, Ricchan!” Leaving Ritsu flabbergasted, heart thumping faster than ever and a soft, warm feeling enveloping him at the sound of the nickname Mao had given him.

* * *

It was a weekend with no extra classes and because he was SUCH a kind soul he agreed to take over Koga’s weekend shift because his corgi Leon was sick at home. (Ritsu liked Leon, the little corgi always let him pet him and always cuddled with him when he visited and always looked truly delighted when he came to visit. The little guy didn’t care about humans, demons or angels.)

Ritsu disliked weekends because they were terribly busy. While Mao often had visited during weekends too, Ritsu really only wanted to serve Mao and not those many students and young people and older people who came in. Yes, he was egoistic and childish and it showed on his face, with a small pout and bored eyes.

People thought it looked like brooding and girls liked that, so no-one was really put off by Ritsu’s less than customer-service orientated demeanor. Rei had often scolded him for that but he simply couldn’t act like a professional sunshine as Rei could.

Talking about sunshine, his favorite sun just ordered and sat down at a table that was not his usual. Granted, it was so crowded by this time that there was little meaning to it and Ritsu was just glad his sunshine was there among the crowd of people he didn’t care about.

The twins with orange hair, masterfully twisted around each other in order to serve the stream of customers, while Ritsu allowed himself a small pause, retreating to the corner where he could just dry freshly washed mugs and dessert plates. That was how he did not notice Mao had gotten company.

During a moment where the line of waiting customers was short and one of the twins (Ritsu wasn’t sure which one, he tended to mix them up) took a break, Ritsu watched the coffee run through the machine and turned to let his eyes wander.

Some people started to leave, making room for new customers. The glass windows were slightly foggy from thre colder getting weather outside and the warm, almost humid air inside clashed by the window surface. Mao was still sitting by his table...but there was another person, small, delicate, short purple hair, a soft glow to their aura, bent over what looked like high school books.

Ritsu vaguely remembered Mao telling him and his other friends about his high school student he picked up to tutor but Ritsu hadn’t cared all that much that he almost forgot.

In itself, this was fine, it was a high school student being tutored by Mao. They even chose his coffee shop (well, his brother’s but they were related by default not by his choice so this was like compensation that this coffee shop kind of belonged to him, too - in his logic at least) instead of meeting at either of their homes, which could lead to some very illicit actions-

Ritsu liked reading good and bad novels and fan fictions of series he liked, of course his mind would go there. Shaking his head, he just continued serving while occasionally looking over to the pair.

That high school student was, literally, an angel. He blushed and sputtered like Hajime, shied away, yet smiled brightly in gratitude when the occasion called for it. He also looked like he was a hard-working sunshine, once concentrating, he looked confident, like he would be able to encourage others to do their best like he was. Or when he failed to understand, he looked embarrassed for a moment, before clenching his little first and promising, with Mao’s help, to do better. There was clear admiration radiating off the smaller angel and bashful, humble pride in return from Mao.

He was so soft and gentle. The tired demon caught himself distracted by Mao softly explaining something to his student, pointing at text books, patiently re-explaining when it was clear the other boy was briefly frustrated by confusion or by not getting it right.

In another situation Ritsu would have gotten the urge to tease the little angel, too. He seemed a lot like Hajime, even shyer but a different kind of confidence he wanted to explore and test. He seemed to flip-flop between confidence and lack thereof a little.

Less confident people seemed to like being in the reassuring warmth that was Mao’s heart.

Ritsu squashed that thought, feeling it ring out too close to home, which left him feeling a little lonely. Jealous, again, probably. He wanted to sit there instead of the small purple-haired angel, wanted Mao to patiently explain things to him, to give him all of his attention, to smile at him reassuringly when he was frustrated, to lean over and whisper close to his ear, to close the distance and kiss him-

“Oi!” The twins were calling Ritsu out of his reverie rudely and the dark-haired boy flinched, narrowing his red eyes at them - not that either Hinata or Yuuta were affected by the Sakuma, ever.

“We need your help.”

Ritsu really wanted to snap at them, but he knew that was childish and uncalled for, so he grumpily returned to serving customers. The line of waiting customers started to obstruct his view on Mao, anyway, and maybe it was better to work and get distracted instead of dwelling on the growing feeling of wanting to date a certain redhead.

* * *

“You’ve been really glum, Ricchie.”

Ritsu looked up at the orange fluff head with sparkling blue eyes who looked at him with mild concern while being no less shiny and dazzling. Looking at him often blinded the demon but he actually got used to it. Right now, he was squinting at Subaru, though.

“That’s how Corgi calls me.”

“Huh, yeah, I got it from him. It’s super cute! Calling you Sakuma Ritsu all the time makes me feel like we aren’t friends!” Daikichi, Subaru’s dog that was as cute and bubbly as his owner, yapped as if to agree, earning a puzzled light, good natured growl from Leon, who Ritsu was taking on a walk for the shift manager because he felt generous (or because Koga had to put up with too much Sakuma shit). They happened to run into Subaru in the park.

Ritsu frowned because he wouldn’t be one to call them  _ friends _ \- granted, they spent a lot of time together, studying together, hanging out (because Ritsu just wanted to be close to Mao and the team tagged along of course not the other way around), so instead of glaring, Ritsu shrugged. “Fine, whatever. I’ll let you because Mao likes you so much.”

“He likes you more, though?”

Ritsu abruptly stopped, surprising Leon, who turned around questioningly with his ears perked up but Ritsu was temporarily distracted. “Wait what?” Subaru however was already chasing ahead because Daikichi probably found a fly, those annoying insects were the only persistent ones living through colder getting seasons somehow. Nature didn’t make sense to Ritsu sometimes.

He did not ask Subaru about it again because that airhead was a natural genius but therefore also quite scatterbrained sometimes, reminding him of another orange-head, who he had met in his first semester but hadn’t seen again because he was studying abroad and composing music over the hieroglyphs on and in pyramids probably and maybe was in jail there now.

Focusing back on the current topic, though, there was a weirdly hopeful feeling left in Ritsu’s cold, dead heart (he thought it was cold and dead for the past years at least) as they walked through the bare and gray getting park, watching the dogs rejoice in throwing themselves into the heaps of fallen, dead but colorful leaves.

(Leon later needed a bath but Ritsu fled Koga’s flat before he could force him to take responsibility.)

* * *

Winter had arrived by the time they started vacation. The temperatures had sunk considerably close to the freezing mark. Ritsu’s face was barely visible underneath the layer of thick black scarf that looked well-worn wrapped around him. Mao found it adorable.

“Come in.”

Mao had invited his friends to his family home that was a few hours away from university since he was spending it there instead of in the city. Ritsu honestly missed seeing Mao at the cafe and it was no fun working during winter since their cafe was such a popular meetup hot spot when there wasn’t even the only person he tolerated there to brighten his day. Being on his phone texting Mao continuously had earned him a really nasty scold from Koga  _ and _ Mao, so that really was not a good substitute.

Seeing Mao, wearing a warm, soft looking pullover, his red hair held up by clips and dutifully preparing the hot pot that was planned with a busy smile, Ritsu felt immediately more revitalized than he had for the past two weeks without him.

(“Just fucking date already. You’re a pining mess!”

“You’re a pining mess for anija, too and you don’t see me complaining.”

“I’m scheduling you for saturday AND sunday.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re just as gross. Now you know how I feel whenever I’m around you two.”

“For the next three consecutive weekends.”

“...hey. But next weekend is my hotpot date with Mao and his gang...”

“If you’re not dating him when you’re back you’re on duty every weekend in January.”)

One would say he had a mission but he also had a feeling he would fail. It was winter and cold and he felt lethargic and all he wanted was to sleep curled up by Mao’s side.

He was the first to arrive, Subaru and Hokuto being next. They both came together, with Hokuto’s insanely good-looking, strong feeling angel father bringing them by car. And doting on his son, which the usually stoic, serious Hokuto apparently hated. Ritsu could feel the love between father and son, though and he was a tiny bit jealous. Nevermind the fact that it was a little bit like his relationship with his big brother, who was his whole family, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. His parents didn't really care for him.

Makoto, arrived last, coming from a photoshooting. That boy looked good without glasses, even if he apparently felt very insecure about that but it helped earning his rent that way. (Totally legal and tame stuff, thought. Ritsu first thought he was a gravure model of questionable magazines but it was actually an agency he had heard of from Eichi. Maybe even owned by him, who knew.)

The kotatsu was a blessing during these cold times. Ritsu never left the table covered by the blanket and the electrical heater underneath it, grateful that Mao denied any help offered.

Mao had a little sister he offhandedly told them about sometimes and how she was in the middle of teenager-stuff. Seeing her help out right now instead of being away with friends surprised the demon. She was also an angel and she eyed him suspiciously but not too hostile, shrugging when she decided a lone demon among angels would be the least of her problems. “I’m done, nii-san, can I go now?”

Oh so apparently she was about to meet up with friends. The table was set up, the hot pot in the middle already starting to cook and Mao returned without an apron this time, bringing beverages. “Sure. Are you staying over?”

“Of course, why would I want to spend time in the house when mom and dad are away and my brother has his friends over?” She rolled her eyes. “But I see why you think your friends are handsome. Or why you invited a demon over.”

“Hey, don’t be rude. Angels and demons can be friends just fine.” Mao’s reprimanding tone was nice, Ritsu liked it, even if his sister apparently didn’t.

Smugly she retorted, “The way you talk about him makes me hardly think you just think of him as fr-”

“OKAY I think you need to leave,” Mao exclaimed loudly and in mild panic as he spoke over her to drown her out, pushing her out of the living room. “Have fun and thanks for your help!”

“Just stay out of my room.”

“Says the one who uses mine as her storage room.”

“Technically you moved out.”

“You started while I was still in high school!”

The voices were fading as the siblings moved towards the front door. What a normal siblingship. Nothing like what Ritsu had with Rei. It was either Rei giving him all or none attention, no in-between. The Isara household almost seemed normal, human.

“Man, I’m a bit envious of you, Sari. We’re all only children, having siblings sounds like fun.” Makoto was cleaning his glasses while speaking and Ritsu sure had to agree that the boy was quite the stunner without the glasses. With the glasses he looked positively adorable if he was into that type.

“Or your sibling makes you work in his coffee shop, I don’t recommend.”

The blond chuckled. “Aw, but I like it there, Sari was right, it’s a good spot. We were nervous at first because it is run by...you know...n-not that I am implying-”

“Oh you are. But it’s fine,” Ritsu quickly said before the poor boy suffocated on his own tongue, grasping desperately for the right words. “Wariness is healthy, as long as your second opinion isn’t clouded by it.”

The boy was back to smiling brightly. Ugh, all these shining angels were gradually making him go blind.

Weirdly enough he didn’t feel too bad about it.

“Plus, this way Mao met you! He’s still a workaholic but a brighter one ever since-”

“ _ Let’s start eating _ ,” Mao interjected with more emphasis than needed, clearly avoiding looking at Ritsu and the demon felt warm, so warm and so soft and it was not just because of the kotatsu.

* * *

Back from his little vacation visit out of town, Koga made true of his threat and scheduled Ritsu to work every weekend in January.

“Corgi, I can’t on the third one, we have a seminar the entire weekend.”

With a grumble Koga removed him from the roster. “But only because it’s university. You gotta work on Valentine’s Day instead then.”

“Why, are anija and you going on a date?” Ritsu really couldn’t resist this opportunity and it earned him a promise to get the White Day’s shift, too. (But he was right, he later found out from his brother. Those two WERE going to go somewhere on that day, but Koga mainly gave him a shift that day because they all knew Ritsu was quite popular with the girls. And some boys, too.)

“Maybe I should remove you from the shift, though,” Koga mused with his brows drawn together as they made their way upstairs into the living area of the house, which prompted Ritsu to look at him, puzzled. “So you and that boy can go on a date instead.”

“If I were to not work on Valentine’s Day, I’d just sleep all day because Valentine’s Day is so tiring~”

“Nevermind, you’re going to work.”

* * *

On New Year’s Day, Rei ushered Ritsu out of the house. It had been hard enough to wake him up after they had stayed awake watching the year’s end music show and headed to a shrine by midnight. It was well past noon already but Ritsu was still nodding off on the train to the New Year’s shrine visit. Not that Rei didn’t understand, but he had cultural customs to uphold.

“Why don’t we go tomorrow…” Ritsu yawned into his thick red scarf - a present from Mao he treasured a lot already since it kept him warm like that person did and the color was even similar to his hair.

“You know I am busy the next two days before we open up again,” Rei sighed, though couldn’t resist patting his sleepy adorable little sibling’s head. Even the low warning growl from him did not stop the older one. A snap with his teeth at the patting hand did make Rei pull back reluctantly, though.

“I could’ve gone alone.”

“Ritsuuuu!”

At the shrine they met Koga, Leon and the Aoi twins, with the latter in really pretty, surprisingly (or not) non-matching new year’s kimono.

“You two look honestly stunning!” Rei exclaimed, hugging the twins that had become proteges to him. Twin demons were, if both managed to survive, very powerful but also very feared and their parents had more or less abandoned them, so Rei had decided to pick them up. They were quite free spirits, so Rei didn’t (have to) dote on them as much as he did on Ritsu, he was actually a decent wise older brother type of advisor to them.

“I wish Ritsu had worn the kimono I bought him,” he lamented with a soft sob and a tear in the corner of his eye.

“...I wore it last year,” Ritsu replied and honestly considered just going ahead without everyone.

“You looked so beautiful,” the dark-haired demon said with the softest smile, closing his eyes to reminiscence, “my sweetest Ritsu, my one and only, dearest little bro-”

“He left,” Koga informed him dryly while Leon barked happily in agreement, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

* * *

It was not a very religious event, so demons and angels alike just went with it. It was mainly cultural and since the two powerful kinds of beings that had silently invaded and mingled with humans on earth had adopted the customs. Did it look silly they were praying to deities that weren’t their original ones? Maybe, but this was not about religion, after all.

After pouring water over his hands, Ritsu headed to the main building, profusely ignoring the anguished wail that was Rei, recognizable even through the crowds of people and the gentle but prominent murmurs of the many visitors. He stood in front of the offering box when it was his turn and dug around in his pocket for some coin.

Only it seemed like he forgot to bring some coins. Which was no wonder because he was dragged out of bed and barely had time to change, so it basically was Rei’s responsibility to bring coins. Which he also most likely did, except he just ditched that big brother person and he didn’t want to go back to ask for a coin.

This year wasn’t off to a good start, somehow. He shouldn’t try drawing a fortune, either. (The fact that he lacked money to do so sort of automatically supported it.)

Dejected Ritsu sighed and stuffed his hands deeper into his pocket, as if he could find a coin that way but mainly because he just wanted to bury himself in his coat, turning - and almost running into the person waiting behind him.

He didn’t want to apologize or say anything at all, lowering his head in a very antisocial manner but the warm aura of an angel greeted him first, the happy voice shortly after and he raised his head to look into the blinding smile of Akehoshi Subaru.

“Ritchie!” Corgi’s nickname for Ritsu had stuck for real. “Happy New Years! What’s wrong, didn’t you want to make a prayer?” The orange head cutely tilted his head, his blue eyes brighter than the sun on this cold winter day.

He was dressed in warm colors but that wouldn’t have been necessary, since Ritsu could already feel himself warm up by the angel’s gentle, happy aura. It wasn’t the same as with Mao, but similar welcoming despite the natural differences between their kinds.

“...happy new year, I forgot to bring coins.”

If possible, Subaru’s eyes sparkled even more upon mentioning coins. “Whaat? But shiny coins are the best! I love coming here to look into the offering box and see many many shiny coins there. Coins that make ways for dreams and wishes! Ahhh I can’t accept that, I’ll give you one of my precious shiny coins!” And in less than a second Subaru had whipped out a coin that sparkled as much as his eyes, polished perfectly to reflect in those blue eyes.

Ritsu eyed the coin, wanting to take it but feeling like he didn’t know Subaru well enough to do so. “You sure?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Are we?”

Subaru pouted. “We ate hotpot together, have classes together, walk our dogs together-”

“Corgi’s dog,” Ritsu interjected.

“-and we love your baking! Point is, I say that’s friendship.” And Ritsu could feel the genuinity behind those words, no care in the world, or heaven and underworld that they were from races that once were opposed to each other. Honestly, Ritsu was the same, but he didn’t want to assume everyone thought the same. Subaru was simple-minded, but honest and it warmed his heart that he purposefully kept in the cold shadows.

“Alright.” He took the coin with his bare hands (he didn't have time to find his gloves before Rei had ushered him out) and almost dropped it because it was warmed up, both from the angel’s natural body warmth and from the angel’s aura warmth.

“Go, go, make a wish!” Subaru gently pushed Ritsu by his shoulders back towards the offering box and the thick rope attached to the bells of the shrine.

The coin lay in the palm of his hand, warm and comforting and somehow it got Ritsu’s hopes up. He inhaled, chilly, fresh air of the new year filling his lungs, making him shiver with anticipation and he dropped the coin, reaching out for the thick tow and pulling to ring the bells.

* * *

In retrospect, visiting the demons’ cafe on Valentine’s day was not one of Mao’s smartest ideas. He wasn’t sure what he expected, the couples by the table or the girls (and he certainly saw some boys, too, though who was he to judge) flocking around the counter in hopes to be served by either Sakuma mainly, though the twins and Koga were in high demand, too.

Apparently the owner and his brother went out of their way to make chocolate - screw usual customs of only girls giving boys chocolate on that day. Ritsu's especially looked very creepy but the visitors didn’t seem to care when they got them for free with every order. Those and a wink or a smile or a little flirty goodbye.

They made it look so natural that Mao felt...what did he feel? Jealous? Those brothers had a natural charm to them, and even if Ritsu always complained Rei was the brilliant one everyone flocked to, on this Valentine’s day there was only a small margin difference between their number of customers.

Also Mao would rather prefer Ritsu…

“You’ve been staring very intensely at Ritchie,” Koga said from behind where Mao stood, startling the redhead badly. He had been so focused he did not even feel the darker aura of a demon approach him. Koga just was on duty to clean up freed up tables because he really wasn’t much of a fanservice type of demon. (He was to those who liked gruff, wilder types but it didn't mean he liked doing it with the intention to please strangers.)

“I-uhhh! Yeah, I’m just surprised how natural Ricchan can sell when he is always tired to do anything in university…” Mao was proud of himself he could give an explanation that wasn’t  _ I might have a terribly big crush on you boss’ brother _ .

“Just go get yourself his chocolate,” Koga said with an eyebrow twitching and Mao felt like Koga saw directly though his lie, a blush rising furiously on his face.

“T-that’s not what I-”

“Then why did you come on a Valentine’s Day? If you just want a coffee, you could have ordered and left. Gosh, why aren’t you two already dating I’m SO close to just shove the two of you into a room and lock you up until you two confess!” Koga was growling and Mao did feel the threatening demon aura emitting from the other. He shrunk a little by instinct but that did not distract one bit from his face now red as his hair.

“W-what-” he spluttered weakly.

“Corgi.”

Mao felt whiplashed at Ritsu suddenly standing behind him. “Where are YOU coming from suddenly??”

“I walked from over there,” Ritsu replied truthfully pointing at the shop counter and sometimes Mao really hated Ritsu’s deadpan answers just to tease him. “Anyway, what’s going on, are you harassing my Maa-kun?”

Ritsu tended to say he was his, and Mao loved and hated it because it sounded so possessive and yet casually like a joke. He wished it wasn’t a joke. It hurt a little.

“Yeah, because the two of you are harassing ME with your unresolved tension. Just go out together already.” Koga turned with the rag in his hand to clean the next table as if he just solved the problem (he didn’t).

To say Ritsu’s heart didn’t skip a beat was a lie, but he kept it under wrap and instead smiled at Mao teasingly. “Ehh, what’s Corgi talking about? Do you want to go out with me?” Actually, Ritsu meant it with every fiber of his heart but right now it was Valentine’s Day and he was still on duty. He was just doing his job. Right? Well he did do it out of personal preference but no-one had to know.

“Uh-I-uhhhh???” Mao hadn’t been such a mess for a long time and it felt like his brain just stopped working at Ritsu asking straightforward things like that.

Ritsu had been touchy feely with him since they got closer as friends, he had made jokes like these before, but it always was teasing, joking, not real...right? Man, Mao wanted them to be real, he had realized over time, but it didn’t seem like Ritsu wanted it so he had always acted like he didn’t get it (oh his poor heart).

“Maakun?” Ritsu leaned in closer and Mao instinctively stepped back and his back hit a wall - since when has there been a wall?? - and before he knew, Ritsu was leaning in close, one hand placed against the wall beside his head.

Was Ritsu kabedon-ing him? This was like straight out of one of his sister’s shoujo manga and it made Mao’s head spin - Ritsu was  _ so _ close. Their auras were gently touching, the heat of their physical bodies mingling and suddenly Mao could sense everything much more vivid.

Ritsu’s long, thick lashes that made his half-lid eyes even more intense, the red eyes glinting warmly, slightly mischievous, the little fangs when he smiled, those lips…

He wanted to kiss those lips.

“Hey, Maakun…”

And his soft, calm, warm voice.

Against his ear.

Whispering.

His heart went into overdrive and kicked him out of focus. 

Isara Mao fainted on Valentine’s Day. In a cafe. Because of Sakuma Ritsu.

* * *

“Did he really faint,” Koga asked incredulously after Ritsu, surprised, caught the limp body before it hit the ground. “That’s the most violent reaction to your flirting today.”

“...Apparently.” Ritsu felt bad for teasing Mao like that. If he had known Mao would faint, he would have backed off. He liked teasing Mao but not to the point of stressing him out like that. It actually made him worry a great deal. Was Mao not feeling well? Was he the final nail in his coffin today?

Koga sighed, he knew Ritsu was worrying, overthinking was going to be the natural next step. He had been around the Sakuma long enough to know when they were going to be useless. “Go take the rest of the day off. Twins,” he called, “take care of the cafe until I’m back. Ugh, I guess I’ll have to do fanservice after all...” 

The twins saluted cheerfully, saying “Good luck!” in unison to Ritsu, who hissed back at them but they already merrily skipped to the crowd that had gathered to see what was happening, dispersing them, while Koga helped Ritsu carry the unconscious boy upstairs. Ritsu probably could have done it himself but...Koga was a good demon, better than his mouth and language implied, and he was not going to let them be unsupervised until Ritsu got his stupid act together.

“Honestly,” Koga growled as they put Mao on Ritsu’s bed, “you two gotta talk this out. You see this is already affecting business. It’s gonna affect your heart and soul. You know things can get ugly when a demon sinks too deep into his own darkness. You have seen your brother.”

Ritsu didn’t like thinking of the dark chapter of their family’s past and it scared him that Koga was brave enough to draw the comparison, something Ritsu had avoided to do. In the end, that was the dangerous thing about demons. If not careful, they could become destruction and misery in physical form. What right did Ritsu have to share such danger with a pure angel like Mao, they were said to just disappear in glittering dust and feathers if they felt miserable?

“We deserve happiness too, you know.” Koga’s usually rough, growling voice was low and soft as he looked straight at Ritsu. “Even if it’s with someone not of our kind. Who cares nowadays anyway? Plus you two are smart, you can figure things out as you go.”

Koga, Ritsu remembered, was a rather wild demon when his brother had found him, wild and stray and he admired the Sakuma a great deal. In the beginning Koga didn’t get along with Ritsu, who treated him like a pet his brother picked up. Over time however, it felt more like Koga was taking care of the siblings, not the other way around.

“Corgi…!” Ritsu’s way of coping often was to exaggerate so he threw himself at Koga, destroying the solemn mood and the wolf-like demon growled out.

“Get OFF me.”

He excused himself (fled) to continue working and Ritsu turned back to the sleeping form on his bed.

Mao’s face was still flushed, so Ritsu also wondered a little if he was sick.

Tentatively he reached out to touch his skin. Ritsu always had been on the cooler side of human body temperature and it wasn’t a demon-exclusive thing it was just him. Still, he almost flinched away upon feeling how Mao was burning up.

Was it a fever? Maybe he should cool his forehead? Humans in this country had developed a pretty interesting product that’s like a cooling gel pad you just stick to the forehead. Ritsu was about to remove his hand and leave to find one or go buy some if they were running out, but Mao started to stir, turning his head to nuzzle into his hand.

Ah. Ritsu felt his heart beat faster a little. His palm was sensitive, it felt intimate. But Mao was still unconscious, so the feeling was not mutual. How bittersweet, Ritsu thought. Here he was, his heart eating itself from feeling too much for this person, this angel, and he would not notice anything. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to remove his hand. Instead he sat down by the edge of his bed and lightly pressed his other hand against Mao’s forehead, combing through his hair and gently removing the trademark hairclip.

His red hair spread out on the pillow in no order, a few strands falling into his face and Ritsu combed them away to place his hand on bare forehead skin.

Mao seemed to sigh just a little out of relief but his eyes remained closed.

The dark-haired demon laughed softly. “If only I could tell you how truly and how much I love you with all of my being, Maakun. Look at me, a demon in love with an angel. I like it complicated.”

Maybe there was a part of him hoping for the cliche like in a drama would happen. That Mao had been awake or would wake to his words. But there was only silence and soft breathing from the redhead. “I’m a coward,” he whispered to himself, deciding it was time to get up and find that cooling pad for Mao.

* * *

Mao had never been to the Skauma’s private quarters or Ritsu’s room before. Their usual meeting spot was the cafe, or university, places outside or even Mao’s university dorm room and his family’s home once, but never the Sakuma’s private areas. It somehow never occurred to them because the cafe felt like Sakuma air already. Yet he knew exactly where he was the moment he opened his eyes. It smelled Ritsu all over, a lingering feeling of a safe shade or hidden corner that would give you warmth and comfort if you needed to be alone but would also cool you down, shielding you from a sun too hot. 

There was a plush bear on the bed in its corner and a dark blue white edge trimmed pyjama hanging over a chair.

Mao really wanted to see Ritsu in those.

(Wow he got a one-track mind when it came to Ritsu, huh?)

However, the person, the demon himself was not there. Maybe Mao had read too many shoujo manga or watched too many dramas with his sister but he was feeling a little dejected that he did not wake up with Ritsu by his side. Holding his hand. Or something like that. Mao wanted to slap himself for feeling so sappy. Why was he in Ritsu’s bed anyway? And having a cool-pad on his forehead?

While he peeled off the pad, he started to remember the events before he passed out. Being in the cafe watching girls after girls and probably some boys standing in line to get coffee and chocolate from the staff, but especially those who wanted Ritsu’s had irked him. How Koga had seen right through him and how clueless Ritsu had flirted with him to the point of him passing out. 

Oh yeah, apparently he passed out because he could remember heating up and short-circuiting in his mind and then nothing else.

He was never going to live that embarrassment down. He slapped his hands over his face and groaned, but his aura already unconsciously reached out to feel around.

He could sense Ritsu close by. So he did not go back to work, huh? Somehow the demon’s aura felt a little glum. He might blame himself for Mao passing out, Ritsu did sometimes overthink, so Mao quickened his steps to reassure him it wasn’t his fault. (It was but it wasn’t like Ritsu was directly responsible for how much he liked him. That was entirely on himself.)

Ritsu sat with the back turned to him by the piano. Mao remembered Ritsu telling him he could play but they only had the opportunity to hear and see him play once because the university had a recreational area and when the music rooms were renovated, the piano temporarily was placed there.

When Ritsu had played, Mao was sure that was the moment his fate was sealed. A demon with a gentle soul like Ritsu playing a beautiful melody and with such care and finesse, it sounded like an angel was playing but Ritsu was living proof that it did not matter what kind he was. 

Now however, Ritsu seemed frozen in his position, hands on the keys but not pressing, not playing. He didn’t seem to realize an angel aura was approaching either.

“Ricchan?” Mao asked softly, placing a very careful hand on the tensed up shoulder.

The darker aura flared up in brief surprise and caution but Mao did not flinch away and Ritsu calmed down immediately when he recognized the voice and feeling, turning around. “Maakun, you’re awake.”

“Yeah. Uh sorry about passing out, I guess I was stressed…” Mao scratched the back of his head apologetically, but weirdly enough, Ritsu’s aura seemed to spike in anxiety and he started to pull back.

“Nah, I’m sorry Maakun, I shouldn’t have teased you so much, I got caught up in my job.” His voice is soft, softer than usual, almost fragile. He tried to hide his anxious feelings but since they were both supernatural beings in soul, it was difficult to hide from the other when feelings were so intense. “Sorry about that, please don’t be angry at me.”

“I’m not…?” Mao shook his head. “Honestly, It’s fine! I just….” he trailed off, didn’t know what to say because he almost said  _ I just was a big gay for you _ . The fact that he stopped talking of course didn’t convince Ritsu in believing that he wasn’t at fault.

However, Ritsu looked at Mao, who seemed lost in thought, distracted as if something occurred to him. Even if Ritsu was anxious over the fact that he kind of made Mao pass out, the fact that Mao really wasn’t one bit angry and the fact that Mao was there, with him, calming him by just existing, helped him to take control of his spinning thoughts a little.

“Maakun?” Ritsu titled his head a little.

“Hey, I just remembered something. But...I think it was a dream?” Mao looked a little hesitant, a small blush on his face. “But in that dream you told me you loved me. A demon loving an angel.”

Ritsu’s heart stopped for a fraction of a second. Oh. So he did hear. But he believed it to be a dream. Was Ritsu happy or sad about it? He couldn’t decide.

“Ah, what an interesting dream-” Ritsu began evasively but Mao interrupted him.

“I wish it wasn’t a dream.”

Ritsu’s red eyes widened and turned back to Mao. Mao was there, flustered but his green eyes were determined. They were looking straight at Ritsu.

“I wish...you loved me, Ricchan, I wish the demon Sakuma Ritsu loved the angel Isara Mao. Because that angel loves that demon, too.” He smiled bashfully. “It was a really nice dream though, it just took me so long to realize that…”

Ritsu could feel it. Something broke inside him. Not in a bad way. It was like a dam that had been cracking but now just crumbled away. Suddenly, too many emotions flooded him at once and his eyes filled and spilled over with tears, one drop, two drops, then many drops followed, running down his cheek quietly at first, then he started sobbing.

“R-Ricchan?? Ahh you aura-” Mao panicked a little but instinctively just grabbed Ritsu and pulled him against his chest, patting his hair. “Shhhht, it’s alright Ricchan…”

It was warm. Ritsu wondered if this was happiness? Mao’s voice and hands soothed him, he spoke of love, he felt loved. And the tears only slowly stopped, though there was plenty more where it came from. He still forced himself to stop, or else he wouldn’t be able to speak. He rubbed his puffy eyes and red nose and croaked weakly, “A confession?”

Mao seemed to easily switch between calm and collected back to flustered and embarrassed, pulling away a little to look at Ritsu. “Y-y-yes? I-I mean...if you don’t feel this way, it’s going to be fine. W-was it a dream in the end?”

“No.” Ritsu chuckled between sniffles, somehow happy to see Mao falling apart easily about the same thing he had been falling apart over: being in love. With each other. “No, that wasn’t a dream. I did...tell you those words earlier when you were unconscious. I...I love you too, Maakun. I’m just…” He hesitated, the feeling of happiness mellowing down when his doubts started to nag at him. “I’m not sure I deserve you? I’m a demon, I enforce negativity, or at least it’s easier to be drawn to negativity with me around. And you’re such a bright angel who deserves nothing but happiness, you give happiness, I don’t want to taint you-”

“So?” Mao looked at him, slightly upset. “Aren’t we the perfect balance then? You’re slightly more negative, I am slightly more positive, aren’t we together perfectly going to keep each other closer to the middle ground?”

It DID make sense. Ritsu had always thought in logical ways, some called him a strategist even, so it was hard to argue against Mao’s point.

“Besides,” Mao spoke with a smile that was brighter than any sun Ritsu dared to look at, “give me some credit? Angels aren’t weak, we are very powerful. Before you taint me accidentally, I choose it myself. But instead, let me pull you closer to the sun, just a little, so it won’t burn you but then I can see you properly and show you off because you’re beautiful!”

Oh, Mao could be very charming without noticing. His heart was fluttering and swelling with love and warmth. If auras had a way to be visible, he was sure his aura was a mess, all over the place, intertwining with Mao’s.

“I’m already close to my sun,” Ritsu said softly and the way he smiled gently, eyes still slightly puffy, nose red, cornes of his eyes still slightly wet, it made Mao want to protect that demon, just like Ritsu probably wanted to protect his angel.

And then Ritsu’s words hit Mao full-force.

“Y-your sun?! M-me?!” He flushed bright red again. “How can you say such smooth corny words without feeling embarrassed?!”

“You don’t like them? Also you started.”

“I-I…” Mao suddenly wrapped his arms around Ritsu again, pulling him up from his piano chair into a hug, burying his face in his neck in embarrassment. “Shut up. I do. I love them but I feel embarrassed for the both of us.”

“Maakun~…” Ritsu sing-songed a little. “You should be more honest with yourself.”

“I don’t want to hear THAT coming from you, you were the coward who didn’t confess directly to me. If I hadn’t said anything, would you have?” Mao pulled back a little but only a little, like they found each other and didn’t want to let go again anytime soon.

“Hmmm no, probably not. Because I’m a coward like you said. Your coward.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

They both chuckle though and Ritsu did something else instead: boldly tilting his face to press his lips against Mao’s and there was only a second of initial surprise before Mao responded eagerly.

Mao didn’t get Valentine’s chocolate from Ritsu this time, but maybe next year. Instead he got something better. And for Ritsu, his New Year’s wish seemed to have worked out. Maybe Subaru’s coins held more power than he had thought.

* * *

Demons running a coffee shop named 'The Devil's Cup’ (of coffee) was probably as unheard of as angels running an after work and nightlife bar named ‘The Holy Grail’. Angels and devils, existences among humans which were unaware of them, had become the norm. Angels and devils mingling was slowly becoming the norm. There was still a lot to be done, but maybe this was the best time for a blossoming romance between a demon and an angel.

“You make it sound like we are the first angel demon couple,” Ritsu spoke with slight annoyance, almost lying on the coffee shop counter. It was a beautiful summer day, which was exactly why Ritsu preferred to stay in the air-conditioned coffee shop. Their customers were plenty but they preferred their orders to-go or to sit outside and the Sakuma siblings were especially bad with the sun. Not quite a demon thing despite all the sun burning their soul talk, but a special Sakuma demon family condition. Ritu had the condition worse than Rei, though.

Rei chuckled, looking at his brother. “You are by far my most favorite one. Oh look, your sweetheart is there.”

He had been distracted by Rei acting like an old man telling a story (he was old, kind of) so he almost missed the familiar warm, soothing aura approaching, perking up immediately. “Maakun!”

“I’m sorry I’m late, Ricchan!” Mao’s bangs were as usual clipped out of his face and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing his toned skin and arm muscles which Ritsu really did not mind. A little bit of sweat was running down his cheek, it must be hot outside.

“Give me a make up kiss, Maakun.” He was pouting but his aura wasn’t betraying anyone, he was just happy and did barely mind Mao’s delay. 

“N-now? With everyone watching? Ricchan, you know that’s sort of inappropriate in this society…” Nevertheless Mao was blushing at the thought, actually considering it.

“I’m not looking~” Rei sang, turning away.

“Shut up anija.”

“Shall I give you a kiss, my cute Ritsu?”

“Gross, no.”

“Ricchan, be nice to your brother,” Mao lightly scolded but he couldn’t help but chuckle. Ritsu could be so childish and it was exhausting at times but he would never want to trade that away for anything else.

“I can practically see hearts in your eyes, ugh,” Koga commented and Mao jumped, not having noticed Koga approaching because he was busy staring at Ritsu and being hopelessly in love. “I honestly thought you two dating would make you less annoyingly in love but I was wrong, so wrong.”

“Wanko,” Rei spoke with a little warning undertone but Koga didn’t let it deter him.

“But seriously, angel, if ya hurt Richie, it’s gonna be a whole lot of pain for me, and then for you, so don’t do that.”

“E-eh??” Mao didn’t plan to and he was taken aback to get a warning from Koga, nor Ritsu’s big brother like people would normally expect.

“Aww, Corgi loves me.” Ritsu smiled

“No. I love not having to babysit you.”

Mao slumped down on the stool by the counter in front of Ritsu. “It’s so hoooot…Ricchan, give me your hand.

Ritsu would really like to kiss the top of Mao’s head but he knew Mao was right. Public display of affection was what Ritsu loved to give and get when asked but it was better not to attract too much unwanted attention. Besides, they were touchy feely a lot in private to make up for it. So he offered his hand to his boyfriend, no questions asked.

The redhead angel took Ritsu’s hand and cupped it against his cheek, nuzzling into it with a content sigh. “Ahh, it’s cool…” he said softly with tenderness and Ritsu could feel his heartbeat increase affectionately, his fingers twitching, his thumb stroking Mao’s heated skin.

“How is THAT any less public display of affection than a kiss,” Koga commented.

Mao’s eyes flew open and he pulled away, embarrassed, not having realized he had indulged in just showing how much he loved Ritsu’s touch. “I-uh-”

“Corgi. Next time Anjia and you have sex, I’m just gona walk in on you,” Ritsu promised with a sour look and Koga flushed red, growling.

“You’re such a BRAT!”

“I’m older than you.”

“There, there,” Rei spoke, patting Koga’s unruly grey hair that was standing up like hakles, “you two should get going already.”

“But I’m in the middle of my shift-” Ritsu replied, nevermind that he has been barely doing anything besides pushing certain buttons on the coffee machine.

“Oniichan got it covered,” Rei winked, “besides, Wanko is right, you are kind of useless here when Mao is around. I can’t blame you, though, he is a cutie.”

“Anija, if you so much as touch a hair on Maakun-”

“We-we’ll be off then!” Mao quickly rounded the counter and grabbed Ritsu by his arm, pulling him away and bowed at the older Sakuma, who was still calmly smiling and waving, as they exited to the staff-area to enter the private floors. Once out of earshot and sight, Mao leaned over to Ritsu and he immediately leaned in for a kiss.

It was slightly more forceful and hungry than the chaste ones they usually exchange and Ritsu broke away with a chuckle.

“You’re quite the naughtly angel aren’t you? Not that I hate it.”

“Ricchan, don’t be mean. I missed you,” Mao spoke bashfully, slightly pouting at Ritsu calling him out as they continued upstairs.

“It was just a week with your family,” Ristu said as they linked their fingers, detaching themselves from each other since it was hard to walk the stairs that way, but comfortably holding hands instead. It felt right, complete. “But I get it, I missed you, too, Maakun. Next time we should go on a trip together. The best times are when we are together. After all, you are safekeeping my heart.”

Mao flushed red and Ritsu really liked it when that happened. Teasing Mao would never get boring. Said angel pouted. “You will never stop saying sappy things, will you?”

“You want me to stop?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Good, I wasn’t planning to.”

“I was afraid of that,” Mao sighed, somehow contradicting his words from before but apparently had another scheme in his mind as they stood in front of Ritsu’s room (after more visits, Ritsu had noticed Ritsu’s door had a bear name sign). “Then I’ll just have to do this to shut you up.”

The kiss was not the last one they exchanged that day, or many days after.

An angel and a demon. It was not new, but whenever it happened again, it just strengthened the peace between both kinds. Wasn't there this saying from somewhere? Make love, not war.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you made it through like 10k words of these idiots pining. If you liked it, I would be happy about a kudos and or comment <3


End file.
